


On Top of the Universe

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Other, Toaster - Freeform, tawsten, wonderbread toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten reminisces about that time he was in love with a lovely girl called Jenny.She just so happens to be a toaster.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Toaster
Kudos: 4





	On Top of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a sequel to that one toaster fic while watching a video of Steam Powered Giraffe preforming On Top of the Universe live at Balboa Park.

"Hey, Geoff, do you remember that time I was in love?"

The four young men were lounging around Awsten's living room, just talking, when Awsten asked that.

"Sure don't," Geoff replied, and Awsten looked at him with a frown.

"Hey Travis, remember that time I was in love?" Awsten tried again.

"You? In love? Of course I don't!" Travis answered. Awsten rolled his eyes and turned to the final person in the room.

"Hey, Otto?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time that-"

"Nope!" Otto cut him off, and Awsten groaned. "Sorry."

"Fuck you guys," Awsten said. "I don't need you anyway."

He got up from the couch and stood in the center of the room. Looking at the air next to him, he spoke again.

"Hey, me, remember that time that I - I mean, _we_ , were in love?"

He then quickly moved a step to the left and looked back at where his head just was.

"Boy, do I!" He exclaimed. "Those were some good times! I should know, I was there!"

He stepped back to where he was before and continued.

"Hey, you know, you're kinda handsome," He said, and the three who were sitting around him enjoying the show groaned. "You wanna go to the handsome ice cream parlor, get a few handsome sundaes?"

He turned back to the opposite side and exclaimed "They make those?" in awe, before quickly returning to his original position and replying, "Yeah, they make them just for guys like us." He turned again and said, "Let's go, then!" and placed his arm around the invisible Awsten he's been talking to and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Awsten, wait!" Travis called, straightening up from his slouch on the sofa. "I remember now!"

"What?" Awsten turned to look at him, still keeping up the act.

"Your love interest," Travis said. "You know, Jenny."

"Oh!" Awsten gasped, pushing his invisible self to the ground. "Jenny..."

"That's right," Travis said, and then he and Awsten exclaimed together, "Jenny the toaster!"

"Jenny the toasted?" Geoff sounded slightly disturbed.

"She was on sale," Awsten reminisced.

"Like an actual toaster?" Geoff asked.

"She went up to eleven!" Awsten said.

"You fell in love with a toaster," Geoff stated.

"That's the story, Geoff." Awsten rolled his eyes.

"I thought her name was Penny," Otto said.

"Nah, Penny was that blender, remember?" Awsten replied.

"Oh..." Otto nodded wisely. "You go through a lot of kitchen appliances."

"Well, Penny was just a one-night-stand," Awsten explained.

"What about that one night-stand?" Geoff asked.

"That was also just a one night stand," Awsten said.

"What about that one knight stand?" Otto asked.

"Now you're just making shit up," Awsten rolled his eyes again. "Anyway, Penny was different. I would have dreams where we would run through fields of marmalade - which we would steal from Paddington Bear, naturally. Just sitting there with his rain hat and raincoat - it wasn't even raining!"

"Yeah, we get it, you don't like Paddington Bear, just get on with the story!" Otto said.

"Well, it was the summer of 1992," Awsten started. "Jurassic Park hadn't come out yet, but-"

Otto yawned, cutting him off again.

"I'm sorry, are you tired?" Awsten asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I'm bored," Otto replied matter-of-factly.

"Say, Awsten, instead of boring us with exposition, why don't you just tell the fucking story?" Geoff said.

Awsten sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes again, but started with the story.

"I only saw her once-" He started, but Geoff cut him off.

"But that was all you needed," He stated doubtfully.

"Oh yeah," Awsten replied. "And now I know she's what I've been dreaming of, and only she will do. I haven't slept for days, I can't focus on anything - she's always on my mind. For my entire life, I never knew what love was like, but now I felt it, and it's far too much for me to hold inside. It feels like I'm top of the universe, on a shooting star - like, life is so wonderful, and everything is so spectacular. So few girls will offer you a love that feels like this..."

"Is that so?" Geoff asked, still skeptical, but Awsten was no longer listening, instead he was walking around the apartment with what looked suspiciously like love eyes.

The three men followed him with their eyes, as he walked in and out of his bedroom and the bathroom before walking into the kitchen.

"Jenny!" They heard him exclaim. "There you are! I was looking all over the bathroom for you!" The three men stood up and walked to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, only to find Awsten stroking a toaster lovingly. "I should have known, I keep my toasters in the kitchen!" He plugged it in, still seeming very gentle and careful with it.

"Hey, I got the wonder-bread, just like you asked," He said.

"Wonder-bread?" Geoff seemed awfully disturbed, but Otto cheered.

"Were gonna make toast," Awsten explained, pulling out two slices of bread and putting them in the slots. "All night long."

"Um, Awsten, are you sure that's appropriate while were all still here?" Geoff questioned.

"I'm just making toast, Geoff," Awsten deadpanned.

"Right, but you know-"

"I'm just making toast, Geoff."

"But like, you and the toaster-"

"I'm just making toast, Geoff."

"Alright, fine, nothing wrong with you making toast." Geoff averted and covered his eyes, and Awsten pushed the bread down with the slide of the switch.

"I'm making wonder-bread toast, making wonder-bread toast, making wonder-bread toast," Awsten sang to himself.

"What the actual fuck is going on right now," Geoff said, his eyes wide.

"I'm just living my best life here," Awsten said. "Don't you criticize me, alright, hotshot?"

"Alright, cowboy, it won't happen again." Geoff raised his arms in mock-surrender.

"Oh I know it won't, Partner, because we've been best friends for a long time now, haven't we?"

"That's right, goose, nine years."

"Well, that's an awfully long time to be running a business relationship, isn't it?"

"It'd be a shame if it all went to waste now."

"Let's not spoil it now."

"I think we're going to be okay."

"Not today."

"We're gonna be just fine."

"Yeah, it's okay, buddy, were still palls, you're just trying to bring a bit of critique to the table!" The conversation was getting heated, and Otto moved slightly close to make sure he can break it up if necessary.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows I'm the best member!"

"Well I beg to differ!" Awsten exclaimed. "Otto never does me dirty like this! We should solve this like men."

"Oh, well, I have a solution that would solve all our problems for the foreseeable future," Geoff replied.

The two turned to each other, their fists balled up, ready to start throwing punches.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Travis exclaimed as Otto moved to stand between them. "Now, now, there's no need to fight."

"Well he started it!" Both Awsten and Geoff accused at the same time. "And he's dumb, too!"

"Guys, come on..." Travis sighed.

"And he has a stupid face!" The both said again.

"Hey hey hey!" Otto jumped in, trying to diffuse the situation. "Travis has a stupid face!"

"What?!" Travis acted offended.

"Well, that, we can agree on," Geoff said.

"That, we can agree on," Awsten agreed, and offered his hand for Geoff to shake, which the latter gladly accepted.

"Um, guys?" Travis said.

"What?" Awsten snapped at him.

Travis pointed to the toaster, which was smoking.

"Shit!" Awsten exclaimed, quickly unplugging it. The bread inside was practically charcoal, and it was clear that the toaster would never work again.

"Well, that's the end of that love story," Geoff shrugged.

"Such a shame," Awsten agreed.


End file.
